We have an Eternity (or a year at least)
by jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: Non linear events in the sweet madness that defines their relationship. Three hundred and sixty-five of them in fact! (I write 365 drabbles for the pairing of Kid/Crona. This will update at the end of every week.) Week 5 has been fixed! Sorry for the inconvenience!
1. Chapter 1

jan 1 2015

1 Introduction

One could say that trying to kill each other from the moment they met was a bad sign. However, in fairness, that was how most of the introductions went when Kid and Crona had to meet others. Kid's friendship with Black*Star had started with a fight, and Crona nearly split Soul sternum to pelvis. So they were both willing to try again. It didn't mean that they had forgotten about that initial encounter. Even when they "Re-Introduced" themselves to each other, there was an undercurrent of tension, a hesitation in the moment where both expected the other to strike.

jan 2 2015

2. Complicated

They both knew it was always bound it to get messy. That it was going to get difficult before it was ever going to be easy. Kid was destined to be the next Death and could barely cope with his paralytic OCD on a good day. Crona was a failed Kishin experiment whose agoraphobia and anxiety made them impossible to communicate with. But between the idiosyncrasies and the ambitions of their guardians, there was empathy. Their histories may have threatened them, and the world was jeopardized but to the two of them it was simple. They would face it together.

jan 3 2015

3. Making History

Giving Crona coffee for the first time was something Maka did not think was going to be an adventure. She should have known better because most 'first time' events with Crona turned out to be an event. Maka and Soul's apartment was currently being frantically reorganised by a hyped up Crona who had kept up a running commentary the whole hour and a half since the espresso. "L-Lady Medusa always ha-had me cleaning like this. Patty s-said that K-kid likes to clean? Do you th-think he would like m-me if I cleaned?" Maka raised an eyebrow. That was a surprise.

jan 4 2015

4. Rivalry

"You know you will never surpass me." Kid huffed out as he and Black*Star spared. It was after hours and the two were practicing. Black*Star flipped away from Kid laughing. "Don't feel bad Kid! It's easy to be jealous of a big man like me." Black*Star quickly zipped around Kid and hit him in the back. "Hell, maybe you'll even be able to get a goddess like me." Kid scoffed. "Yes,you asked out Tsubaki and we are all very jealous. Shall we compare manhoods next?" Black*Star laughed. "No. But when you lose you can ask out Crona!"

jan 5 2015

5. Unbreakable

(A/N: Them/They/Their used. Pronouns are subject to change depending on the day/prompt.)

Kid was sure Crona didn't know but he considered them to be one of the strongest people he knew. They were twisted to near disrepair, and any short shove of pain could have damaged them into madness. Throughout it though, there was a small spark of hope in their soul. Never enough to become a flame, but enough to keep Crona on the side of sanity. Kid admire that someone was so much like brittle glass on the surface was much more like unbreakable diamond underneath it. And though Kid didn't know it, Crona though the same thing about him.

jan 6 2015

6. Obsession

From any outsider's point of view they would have appeared absolutely incompatible. One was the son of the Grim Reaper, destined to follow. The other was a twisted experiment of a brilliant witch. Therein lied their common ground. Both were feared by humans and extraordinary even to the society they lived in. It seemed fitting they become obsessed with the other. Kid kept his collected appearance, even while he thought about Crona constantly. Crona could not, or would not hide it, sad grey eyes constantly following Kid. It was unhealthy and probably insane. Which was exactly why it fit them.

jan 7 2015

7. Eternity

(Have 100 words of fluffy smut for the end of the first week of 2015! She/Her pronouns used.)

"We have all eternity to do this, my dear." Kid whispered to her, placing a gentle kiss on her neck, shivering. Crona's hands shook on the buttons of his shirt. She clenched her eyes shut and told herself to keep going or she might lose this newfound courage. Kid's hands were warm on the outside of her thighs and Crona knew she wanted that warmth closer. She kept plucking the buttons open. "I-I know, b-but I want you tonight." She opened her eyes to see Kid's blush spread over his nose. They kissed, a sweet melding of lips and tongues.


	2. Chapter 2

jan 8 2015

8. Gateway

"Honorable father, I must speak with you." Kid began boldly, walking into the Death Room. "Hmm? What is it Kiddo?" His father's mask tilted to the side. Kid opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. How could he say something as pedestrian, as common as 'I like someone. What should I do?' He was a reaper, not some hormone addled teenager! "I-I was simply wondering, ah, if you had, um -" His father interrupted his stuttering. "Is this about your crush on Crona?" Kid stood there, gobsmacked, as Lord Death chuckled and patted his head. "Ah, young love."

Jan 9 2015

9. Death

Crona always knew in the back of their head this might happen. That they might be on a mission with Maka and Soul or Black*Star and Tsubaki and see them cut down. Helpless and useless like always on sidelines. But they'd always hoped that they wouldn't have to. And not like this. Not as Lady Medusa smirked and the Vector Plates harshly separated Weapons from Meisters. And after that it was simple to pick them apart, Snakes sliding in and tearing apart. Crona stared unseeingly at the red-blooded massacre. They'd flinched when Kid's red blood splattered across their face.

Jan 10 2015

10. Opportunities

(She/Her used for Crona)

"Man. You've been stand over here for a fucking hour. Will you just go talk to her?"

"She's with Maka. I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"You mean you're afraid of getting a dictionary smashed into your skull at warp speed. Heheh."

"I am not!"

"Look, Maka's being distracted by Soul. Crona's all alone, now be the man you're god wants you to be and go!"

"..."

"Fine. You won't go to her? I'll bring her over to you."

"What? Wait! Stop! Black*Star stop!"

"B-Black*Star! I really can't handle being picked up like that!"

"I'll leave to the two of you alone. :)"

jan 11.

11. 33 (In celebration of my favorite fic reaching its 33 chapter where the two characters have finally kissed: have kising!) ((Crona is She/Her here))

Crona was aware of a lot of things in a very short amount of time. She was shaking, (nothing new), the library was too warm, (typical for the desert), and Kid's lips were touching hers (completely different). Kid's eyes were half closed and he was leaning up to kiss her. Crona could feel herself gasp but couldn't hear it over the blood rushing in her ears. Her hands were on Kid's shoulders, hanging on (why?), as his lips moved over hers, gently but with intent. Crona realised she was smiling when he pulled back. (But then again. So was Kid.)

Jan 12

12. Dead Wrong

(Their/Them used)

"Did you think you could sneak past me?" Crona stifled their gasp of surprise as warm arms shot out and wrapped around their waist.

"N-no! I was just-" Crona shook their head, hands coming up to cover their face. Ragnarok took it upon himself to interrupt.

"What does it matter to you where this little fuck was going? You don't own Crona! Reaper bastard."

Kid glared at the weapon.

"I dont think I asked your opinion. I was talking to Crona." As the two bickered, Crona sighed.

'I should know sneaking out of bed with Kid here is impossible.'

jan 13

13. Running Away

(For a change of pace, Xe/Xir used.)

Running away from the Shibusen was harder than Crona had expected it was going to be. Not that there was anything physically stopping xir but already after so few weeks here the connections xe made formed a stronger anchor than the one xe'd had to Medusa. It was only Ragnaroks incessant abuse that made Crona leave the city limits. Xe walked through the desert, thoughts plodded through xir's brain. About Maka, the first person to ever care for xir. About Kid, the first person xir found themself caring about. About home and whether they were running towards it, or away.

jan 14

14. Judgment

((A/N :USED THEM/THEIR. BUT SOMEONE DOES USE THE WORD 'IT' IN A DEHUMANIZEING MANNER. TRIGGER (i guess) For Transphobia))

"Oh My god. Did you hear?"

Maka's hand tightened on her pen, the plastic creaking.

"I just can't even believe it! Why would Kid ever even look twice at the Demon Sword?"

Next to her Crona slumped deeper into the chair, seemingly absorbed in their work.

"What gender is it even?"

"Who cares? Are they even friends?"

Liz was glaring at the speakers, while Patty giggled manically. Kid sat ramrod straight next to her, every muscle coiled in anger.

"Bet he pitties it. It's a pity fuck."

Before anyone else could move, Black*Star lept up and roundhouse kicked the speaker.


	3. Chapter 3

Jan 15

15. Seeking Solace

(Pronouns are he/him. Because I said so.)

Everything was said and done and the red haze of madness had passed over Death City, Kid took it upon himself to find Crona. Maka was still recovering from hitting Asura with the force that would level city blocks and Marie was looking after Stein. Kid figure someone should make sure the boy wasn't thinking of doing anything drastic. He found Crona under a tree, face ashen and eyes red, folded up into a fetal position. Kid opened his mouth, but shut it again. He sat next to the other boy, close enough to touch but only if Crona wanted to.

Jan 16

16. Excuses

(A/N: Companion to day 10 : "Opportunities". She/Her used.)

"What are you waiting for? Kid's standing by himself! Go for it."

"I-I don't think I c-can."

"Crona. You're my friend and I love you, but you need to stop making excuses and go talk to Kid."

"Hey Maka. Can I see you for a second?"

"Sure Soul. Crona, we'll talk strategy in a second."

"M-maka! Wait!

…

"U-umh. Hi Black*Star. D-did you need something?"

"Nope. But I'm a kind god and so I'm going to give Kid something he needs!"

"waHHHH! BLACK*STAR! I-I CAN'T HANDLE BEING PICKED UP LIKE THIS!"

"Crona! Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. T-t-thank you Kid."

jan 17

17. Vengeance

(Its late. I know. Forgive me. Here have Crona being a badass. Because we need more of that.) Xe Xir used.)

Kid could feel the wet sticky blood that he hack up land on his lip. Distantly he could hear Maka and a Black*Star coughing a cursing in the same way. Liz and patty had been knocked away from him. Right as Kid was sure his career as a shinigami was about to be cut short, a deafening scream shook the room.

"Crona!" Maka gasped. Kid could see a pink and black blur run past, waving a howling Ragnarok. Crona engaged the witch in battle, face set a furious scowl. Crona's voice reverberated off the high stone walls screaming,

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!"

jan18

18. Love

Maka sighed and looked at the couple dancing in the middle of the room.

"Maka Albarn has a sentimental side? I'm surprised." Soul wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a kiss. She rolled her eyes.

"Hah. Whatever Soul. I'm not the one who started crying when the vows were exchanged." Maka teased back. Soul blushed.

"I didn't cry. The room was pretty hot with all those windows. I was wiping away sweat." He insisted. Maka rolled her eyes again. Soul was watching the couples dancing again. Marie had dragged Professor Stein out to the floor, Black*Star and Tsubaki were dancing energetically and Liz hadn't let go of Wes all night.

"But you gotta admit. It is pretty romantic."

jan 19

19. Tears

(Xe/Xir)

Crona was always embarrassed by how much xe cried. Xe didn't mean to, really, but it always seemed like the only way to express how xe was feeling. AS xe got used to being around people and learning more, (especially vocabulary) the tears lessened. But there were somethings that would always make Crona cry. Poetry from Poe, the sun rising in the east, Maka's hugs. But Crona was learning that many of these made xir cry happy tears. The first time Death the Kid kissed xir also made Crona cry.

"What is it?" Kid looked alarmed.

"S-Sorry! T-these are h-happy t-tears." Crona sniffed.

jan 20

20. My Inspiration

Not all of Crona's poems were sad.

It was dark the day we met

You were my faceless threat

But between us ran a spark

Upon the sea so stark.

Back and forth we fought

Alas, it was for naught.

I ran and flew away

You pursued, to my dismay.

But

This morning as I looked on

the mad moon was gone

the bright sun was shining

and you were beside, blinding

in your young glory

it astounds me to be part of your story.

As I sit and write it out to express

my answer, which is but one word:

Yes.

jan 21

21. Never Again

(Double drabble for making it 21 days! Spoilers (I guess) for the manga. )

On Maka's desk are many photos. She would not strike you as the sentimental type, but Professor Albarn is full of surprises. She has pictures of the first Spartoi, all in uniform. One is serious and stately. The other is not.

There's a college from the many weddings she has attended over the years. Doctor Stein's and Miss Marie with their daughter, only a year old at the time. The next is Sensei Black*Star and Tsubaki's which no one remembers the night 's even a picture of her brother in-law Wes having cake smashed in his face by Elizabeth Thompson. In the center is her own to the Last Death Scythe, Soul Evans.

However, there's only one picture of Lord Death. He stands in the exact middle of the biggest balcony DWMA has while the moon hangs parallel to him. It's grinning its usual crooked grin (one of it's teeth is missing) but it seems to cry, as black liquid drips down from it's rolling eyes. The reaper looks as serious as usual, but his mask is off and the Sanzu lines are highlighted by the moonlight. Professor Albarn won't discuss this one and won't say why it's with the wedding photos.


	4. Chapter 4

week 4

jan 22

22. Online

8Reaper8 has logged on.

THE*BIGGEST*STAR: DID YOU DO IT?

8Reaper8: I don't think that is any of your business.

theSoulsound:...U ditched didnt U? Lol.

THE*BIGGEST*STAR: GODDAMNIT MAN. YOU CAN'T GO STAG TO YOUR OWN DANCE!

8Reaper8: I'm not going stag. I just said I wasn't going tell you who I was going with.

theSoulsound: it's Crona.

theSoulsound: M txtd me.

THE*BIGGEST*STAR: WHATTTT? YOU ASKED OUT CRONA? HOW DID YOU GET PAST MAMA MAKA?

8Reaper8: …

8Reaper8: Logged off.

theSoulsound: Lol. Glad he finally got off his skinny ass. Maka was happy.

THE*BIGGEST*STAR: LOLOL! WHIPPED! BOTH OF YOU LOSERS. IT'S TOO BAD YOU DONT HAVE A GODDESS LIKE ME!

jan 23

23. Failure

(Crona = She/Her)

Crona had accepted long ago that she was a failure. She was a failure as a daughter, disobedient and stubborn. She was a failure as an experiment. All the black blood had gone to waste. She wasn't pretty like Liz, or smart like Maka. She couldn't be brave as Tsubaki or energetic like Patti. Crona wasn't good at much of anything. The only thing she might be good at was poetry and accepting her failure. But the one thing she really regretted was that she wasn't good enough for Kid. She tried, and loved him with everything she had, but she always knew: She was a failure.

jan 24

24. Rebirth

(An experiment. Can you tell the perspective of this drabble?)

Coming to Shibusen had been a new beginning for them. Here at last, were a people who understood and could accepted them. No harm. No laughter, no constant feelings of sickness and wrongness floating through their veins. Everyone, technicians and weapons, in their array, they were coming to understand, were as eclectic and indiscriminate as they were. At last! At last! Here was a chance to be a part of something, instead of an outlier, an outsider. Welcomed and included and even though it was not always comfortable, they would not have traded this new world (new love?) for anything.

jan 25

25. Breaking Away

"Crona." Medusa's voice slithered into Crona's head. "It's time for you to come home. Leave Shibusen."

Crona's head pounded and the floor tilted away from them, like it was threatening to throw Crona off the face of the earth. Their breath raced in and out, heart thumping like some trapped animal.

"Crona? Are you listening to me?" Medusa snapped.

Bile rose in their throat and threatened to choke them.

"N-n-n-n-n-" The word wouldn't, couldn't come. Crona dug their short ragged nails into their palm, black blood beading and hitting the floor.

"Crona. You will obey your mother."

"No!"

Broken.

jan 26

26. Forever and a day

(Recreational drug use. Crona's using she. I needed some crack fic.)

When Kid got his hands on Black*Star, the ninja was going to die. Kid had said that before but he truly meant it this time. After the incident in Tulsa, it was discovered that Crona couldn't get drunk. Black*Star had apparently taken this as a challenge. In lieu of getting Crona drunk, he instead went and got her high. The sweet tempered black-blooded Miester was currently sitting on Maka's couch, staring blankly at the wall with a slightly puzzled expression. Maka was bludgeoning Black*Star with a book in the background.

"Crona, my dear? Do you feel all right?" He asked her. Crona looked at him, opened her mouth and promptly fell asleep. As she fell sideways on the couch Kid caught her and laid her out properly.

Well, at least it had helped her relax.

jan 27

27. Lost and Found

(Apologies for last nights drabble. Translator has been sacked. Trying a kissing scene with the pronoun xir.)

The night was warm and clear and the mad moon was smiling in the sky. They sat outside the Gallows Manor, Liz and Patti having gone to bed hours ago. Kid smiled as Crona moaned into the kiss, xir's eyes closed. They'd been kissing for a while, keeping touches chaste and sweet. Crona's mouth was warm and tasted of the sugar skull cookies they baked after dinner tonight. Crona was turning out to be quite the sugar addict. Xir's tongue shyly teased at Kid's, prompting him to chase it back into Cronas mouth and deepen the kiss. They were melting together, after so long lost, they were found.

jan 28

28. Light

(Crona is she/her. Angst! Also happy month 1 of kidxcrona 2k15.)

"The sun is rising." Kid whispered to Crona. Her eyes were closed. "Its going to be a beautiful day. The clouds are already lining up symmetrically in the sky." They were inside the Shibusen. Maka was taking care of Soul and Black*Star and Tsubaki were asleep in one of the sterile beds. Liz and Patti had left long ago. Crona's eyes were closed. "When you wake up we can go to Death Bucks. I'll get you whatever you like, even that double chocolate frappe thing Liz introduced you to." Kid held her hand, staring at her face resolutely. Maka was speaking the background. "Please Crona. Just open your eyes. It's light outside. I'll do whatever you like, so long as you don't leave."


	5. Chapter 5

(REPOST! SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SCREWY. THE TRANSLATOR RESPONSIBLE HAS BEEN SACKED!)

jan 29

29. Dark

A/N: TODAY STARTS THE 4 WEEK CONTEST. LIKE OR REBLOG TO GET YOUR FAVORITE VOTED!

(He/Him. I dont think I use those often enough. But I'm practicing using xe/xir for resbang.)

"The sun goes down so early in the winter." Crona said in wonder, breath appearing as small frozen puff in front of his face. They were watching the sunset from the top of the Shibusen. Death City rarely ever became 'cold', but even in january with the sun disappearing for the day it was possible to get chilly. Crona was interested, breathing out and watching his breath. Kid was much more interested in the miester. It was fascinating, the way Crona treated every experience like it was a discovery, examining every facet. There was trepidation, but his Mother's scientific curiosity had been passed on.

"Mmhm."

jan 30

30. Faith

The fight had gone terribly horribly wrong. The dilapidated building they were fighting in was gradually coming apart and falling into the ocean. Kid finished the fight by the skin of his teeth.

"Crona! Crona, where are you?" He called, looking around for the miester. The only sound in the destroyed, disgusting, asymmetrical building was the sound of the ocean. Kid felt his heart rate increase. Suddenly a voice floated over the air. "Kid!" He raced towards it, seeing a hand clenched on the a jagged ledge. Crona was hanging over the open air, eyes wide. Ragnarok was hanging limply out of her back, weight dragging her down. Kid reached down and held out his hand.

"Crona trust me! Grab my hand!"

jan 31

31. Colors

(im so tired. xi/xir used)

Crona had to say xir's favorite things about this new world xi'd stepped into was color. The blinding white walls or dusty grey underground of Medusa's labs weren't even a fraction of what the new world had. Black or red. Green and Blue. Silver, gold and pink. It was very beautiful. Maka was persistent in asking if xi had a favorite color yet. At first it was green and blue. Like the outside world, and Maka's eyes. But lately… Crona had the strangest preoccupied with the simple yet beautiful contrast of black and white.

(4/7)Sunday 2/1/15

32. Exploration

(A/N:Crona = She/Her)

Kid would consider himself to be an exceptionally patient person. However everyone runs out of patience eventually and Ki's at his threshold. It's not just hormones. It's everything. Nine months going "steady" with Crona and he can't find something that doesn't remind him of her. His hands have a constant tremble and his mouth is always dry. Kid can't fucking focus. Is this what going mad feels like?

Crona's hand is gentle on the back of his neck, pulling him closer for the kiss. His tongue is deep in her mouth, its warm and soft and if this is madness Kid's beginning to see the appeal.

(Can you all tell how badly I just want to write smut?)

2/2

33. Seeing Red

(A/N: She/Her. Medusa is a bad person and uses 'it'.)

Medusa holds Crona close, one hand wrapped around her upper arm, and snakes coiled around her top to bottom. Medusa's golden eyes are satisfied and smug. Kid just barely stops himself from throwing himself at the witch, vector plate be damned. Maka is screaming in rage, Soul cocked all the way back ready to strike.

"I don't think you want to do that. One move and I'll tear it apart." Medusa jerks Crona slightly in emphasis. Kid's vision is clouding over, a fine red mist rising. Everything else has become background noise when faced with Crona's immediate death.

2/3

34. Shades of Grey

(Done in prose, because why not. These limericks are NSFW, in honor of this phrase now being associated with terrible terrible porn.)

In my sweet little night gown of blue,

on the first night I slept with you,

on your bed we laid back

to go at it bareback

You played peekaboo with my ribbons of blue.

As we both watched the break of day

and in peaceful submission I lay,

In my torn night dress of blue

You told me after the whole night we screwed

"My dear, I much prefer this kind of play."

2/4

35. Forgotten (A/N: The characters all use different pronouns for Crona. Like Black*Star is using He, Maka is using She. This is more about the Spartoi and Crona, not so shippy. Forgive me.)

Black*Star was right, after he came back from fighting Crona. Telling Maka did make her cry. Hot furious tears that splashed down her front as she screamed at him. She said he was lying, that Crona couldn't have forgotten her, forgotten them. Soul grabbed her from behind when she tried to hit Black*Star.

"It's not possible. She wouldn't, not if she had any other choice." Maka sobbed. Soul hugged, ignoring when she tried slapping him.

"He did. Crona forgot about us. He even admitted that he betrayed Shibusen. I'm sorry Maka." Black*Star said, walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Week 6

2/5

36. Dreamer

Crona could never remember xir dreams. Kid occasionally shook xir awake, claiming xi'd been screaming or crying but whatever Crona dreamed about was a mystery. Doctor Stein said it had something to do with the effect of the madness, that all Crona dreamt was an endless blackness. Or xir's survival instinct was never go into REM, therefore not allowing xir to dream. Whatever the reason, Crona never dreamed.

2/6

37. Mist

Kid reached out and grabbed Crona's hand when he heard her whimper. It was dark and a pea-soup fog was rising around them. He checked over his shoulder to make sure Liz was doing okay and saw that Patti was cheerfully pointing out things to her big sister, probably to make sure Liz didn't get too spooked out. Crona was gripping Kid's hand like a lifeline as they went deeper toward where the Kishin egg was suppose to be.

"It's fine. I know the fog makes it hard to see, but so long as we stay together nothing bad will happen." Kid assured her. Crona looked down at him, gray eyes moist.

"I know, you never let bad things happen to me Kid."

2/7

38. Burning (A/N: Time for an AU! Witch Burning AU! Crona is she.)

"Crona Gorgon. You have been accused of consorting with the devil, paganism and summoning images of your familiars." The delicate strawberry blonde shivered and kept her head ducked, staring at the ground. "How do you plead?" Lord Death asked simply, bone-white hands folded in front of him. The couldn't answer, sobbing too hard to talk. Kid tried to harden his heart, remember that the Devil's allies, especially witches, had to be destroyed. The girl's frightened sobs as they led her away haunted him. If this was the right thing to do, why did he feel like the villain?

2/8

39. Out of Time (I'm on a roll! Crona = She)

"It's time." Stein's voice is emotionless. He stands at the threshold of the doorway, waiting. Crona feels her heart rate increase. The doctor extends a hand to her. "Come on. We don't have all day." Crona's mouth is too dry to speak so she nods timidly and takes shaky steps to him. Stein leads her through the halls of the Shibusen, not talking. When they finally reach the room, Crona plucks up her courage and tells her shoes, "I'm afraid." Stein stops with his hand on the handle. "Is this a statement, or do you want my advice?"

"A-advice."

"Don't be afraid. It doesn't hurt. Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and you'll get through it." A large hand lands on her shoulder. "That's how I got through mine." Music starts. Crona takes a deep breath and lets Stein drop the veil over her face. She wraps her arm tightly around his and lets him lead her up the aisle.

2/9

40. Knowing How (Crona = He)

Crona sighed, propped up against the wall. Who knew parties could be so exhausting? It was a little past midnight and his friends were still dancing. Crona glanced around and felt his face go gray when he saw Doctor Stein and Miss Marie slow dancing in a corner. This was so nerve wracking. He'd really just like to go home now. He sighed again.

"Do you know how to dance?" Crona flinched and turned around. Kid was staring at him.

"U-um. No. I haven't ever- I mean, no I don't."

"Would you like me to teach you? It's fairly simple." Kid offered kindly, holding out both hands for Crona to take. Crona looked for any sign of facetiousness, but saw none.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Kid." Kid smiled at him.

"It's my honor."

2/10

41. Fork in the road (Scent. Crona is a she. Consider this a preview of the Alpha/Omega fic I'm working on.)

At this distance, he can smell everything. A reaper's senses are naturally heightened and Kid is literally wrapped around the girl. Yes, he can smell her now, the scent of beta has receded somewhat and all that's left is, _that_. Kid forgets to shoot. His face ends up eight centimeters from hers, inhaling deeply. _The smell_, that sweet scent is coming from her. It's unlike anything he's ever smelled in his life. It opens his chest, hollowing it out and suddenly Kid feels ravenous. He's absolutely starving and this strange unearthly girl smells better than any food in memory.

2/11

42. Start

"Wait, what?" Soul asked after he realised the words that had just come Kid's mouth. Even Black*Star was stunned in momentary silence.

"Crona and I have started dating." Kid repeated calmly, continuing on with preparations for Movie Night (Maka's idea of 'bonding'). The assassin and weapon looked at each other for a moment, then back at Kid. If Soul though that Kid was the type to pull pranks this would have been a fantastic one. (What he wanted to ask was what the hell Kid was thinking.)

"Uh. Congrats." Was what Soul said instead.

"Spill, little man. Boy or Girl?" Demanded Black*Star, having gotten over his shock. Kid smirked and finished rearranging the snack tray so it was 'symmetrical'.

"None of your damn business."


	7. Chapter 7

week 7

2/12

43. Nature's Fury

In the years after Azura's destruction, Kid found himself watching Crona quite a bit. At first it was just watching for any lingering trace of madness. But then it was help xir develop xir's fighting. Then it was afternoons in the library, showing Crona famous and perfectly buildings. (In return he let Crona show him symmetrical poetry.) Then Kid was offering to go on missions with xir. He ignored Maka's suspicions, brushed aside Patti's and Black*Star's innuendos, and didn't respond when Liz asked him how his 'date' with Crona went. Everything was normal. Everything was fine. Perfect and Precise. Right until he kissed Crona and the earth shook.

2/13

44. At Peace

Kid sat down next to Crona, looking over the large garden in the back of the Gallows. The silence between them was comfortable. After so long together, things that would have been awkward a long time ago had become as familiar as any other part of their lives. Crona was aware that Kid was staring xir, but didn't lift their eyes from the book in front of xir. Finally the feeling of a stray piece of hair being brushed back made Crona look over at Kid. Kid looked half guilty, half pleased. Crona made a small sound in the back xir throat. The sun was setting. The world is quiet here.

2/14

45. Heart Song (Happy Valentines! Have a soul (geddit) mates AU.)

Whenever Kid tried to hear the voice of his soul mate all he got back was silence. A dark void where his voice echoed on forever more. In order to preserve his sanity he started pretending he did not have a soul mate, that the endless void was normal. That the hole his his heart was fine and that he did not try every morning to contact whoever was on the other side of his attempts.

The first time, the very first time Kid ever received an answer was when Crona joined the shibusen. He looked at them and idly thought:

'I hope you talk back to me someday.'

and echoing back, faint but there was:

'I hope I can meet you someday.'

They looked at each other, and heard it as clear as it had been spoken out loud.

2/15

46. Reflection

Crona did not like his reflection. Mirrors were something that had only been introduced to him after he was 'rescued'. (From what? He wondered. Medusa always treated him the way he deserved. He was a bad child.) Before that the only glimpse he'd ever seen of himself was reflected in puddles of blood and water. Mirrors did not distort Crona's image like the puddles did. They showed only the hard unpleasant truth of the matter. He was pale, with unearthly eyes that were either too wide or too dilated. His body was both feminine and emaciated. And there was a constant tinge of grey where his blood ran through his veins, giving the constant impression of monochrome. No. Crona did not like his reflection.

2/16

47. Perfection

"Symmetry is my aesthetic. Perfect balance is necessary. I've yet to meet a single person who has perfect symmetry." Kid lectured. Soul and Black*Star stared at him blankly.

"But to be symmetrical with you, wouldn't they have to be your opposite? Like one of ying-yang things?" Black*Star asked. Soul nodded in agreement.

Kid blinked in stupification. Soul waved a hand in front of the young reaper's face.

"I think you broke him." Soul looked over at Black*Star who grinned proudly.

"Well I am -" But before the world would know what the Black*Star was, Kid started laughing, eyes watering from how hard his mirth was expressed. Then suddenly Kid jumped off his barstool, sprinted out of the bar and up the street.

"CCCCCRRROOOOONNNNNAAAAAA!"

The room was quiet for a moment.

"That's gonna bite us in the ass." Soul said.

2/17

(Yesterday had 10 notes on tumblr!)

48. Everyday Magic

Kid watched from the second step off the floor as Crona cooked. He hid his grin as Crona quietly sang along to the classic rock record Soul had lent them. The pink haired miester was becoming adept at cooking, after taking lessons from Tsubaki.

"I've got a brand new pair of roller skates ~ You've got a brand new key~ I think we should get together and see.~" Crona hummed quietly. Kid blushed from how adorable it was.

People still questioned how they could have ever fallen in love. Kid shook his head, if they could see Crona the way Kid saw Crona, there would be no questions at all.

2/18

49. Umbrella (Crona=He/His)

"No. Wait." Kid threw an arm out, stopping Crona from moving out the door. The reaper stared out into night, gold eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Crona nervously peered into the darkness. He couldn't see anything and the only sound was the quiet dripping of the rain.

"It's raining. A most nefarious and sinister turn of events." Kid shudders, hunching his shoulders. "It's the most unsymmetrical of any weather. It falls without pattern! Or reason! Disgusting." Crona looked over at Kid then back at the rain.

"We could just stay here, until it stops." Kid looked at Crona in surprise. "I-I don't mind."

Kid smiled at Crona, gratitude in his golden eyes.

"Thank you Crona. I appreciate you understanding." Crona looked away, a dark grey blush spreading over his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

week 8

2/19

50. Party (HAPPY DAY 50! The drabble is longer today because of the occasion! Crona is a she/her here)

Crona did not or could not remember her birthday. So Maka dubbed the Shibusen's anniversary, April first, her birthday instead. (Soul pointed out this was also the day the Kishin was released but Maka ignored him.) After a year with them, Kid took it upon himself to throw Crona a party. It was a small one, Crona still didn't particularly like big crowds, just her close friends and Miss Marie, who brought Doctor Stein. Tsubaki baked a simple vanilla cake with cream frosting and berries. Maka 'convinced' Soul to play the piano, and BLack*Star even gave her a shirt that had the words 'Second Best' on it. For some reason this made Maka angry but Crona was touched. Marie gave her a set of fountain pens. "It's for your poetry. So the words are as pretty as they sound!" Marie smiled. Crona blushed. People didn't usually call her poetry beautiful.

The sun was beginning to set when Kid gave her his gift. The young reaper took her up to one of the balconies. "I'd prefer for this gift to be private, if you don't mind." Crona shook her head. "T-thats fine with me, K-kid." There was silence between the two of them for a moment, as they looked over Death City. It was bathed in red and gold from the setting sun. Kid turned his head to look at her. "Crona. I want to ask you something. I won't be upset if you say yes or no." Crona blinked in surprise then nodded her head. Kid took a deep breath then continued, "I like you very much Crona. I'll admit I had my doubts at first about you joining us, but you've proven yourself to be very loyal, and brave." Crona blushed at his words. Her, brave? "Over the past few months I've grown to care about you very much Crona. You are on my mind a lot." Kid was looking into her eyes, and for some reason Crona couldn't seem to look away. "I suppose my question is, do you like me as well, Crona?"

"I-I-I-I d-do." Crona stutter out after a pause. Kid's smile was like the sunrise, and Crona felt her heart clench. "Then I would like to kiss you." Kid whispered, stepping closer. Crona nodded, her face felt like it was on fire.

Under the space between daylight and moonrise they kissed, hands gently entwined. Kid had to stretch to meet her lips and Crona needed to bend so it worked, but they stay pressed together regardless. When they broke apart, Kid brushed his thumbs over her cheeks and whispered, "Happy Birthday Crona."

(A/N: Thanks so much for sticking with me for 50 days guys! I know I don't say it often, but I love writing for these losers. I hope that I make someone out there happy by writing these. Kid and Crona (especially Crona) mean a lot to me and its my most sincere hope that I do them justice. Have a good night.)

2/20

51. Troubling Thoughts

Kid flinched and woke up. Next to him Crona was whimpering in xir sleep. Twitching and shivering, xir's hands were tightly tangled in xir hair.

" . .not the dark. please not the dark. i'll die. please i'll be good." Crona mumbled into the pillow, tears beading under xir closed eyes. Kid stared down, mind still groggy from REM sleep. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed Crona's shoulder.

"Crona. Wake up, you're fine."

"GET OFF!"

Kid stared up at the ceiling, dazed. Some nights were harder than others.

2/20

52. Stirring of the Wind (Worked 8 hours in a blizzard. *Throws snow* Crona is she/her. More about Maka and Crona. Sorry not Sorry.)

"I've never seen snow before." Crona peeked out timidly before drawing back into the doorway. "I'm not sure if I can deal with it." Maka grabbed the taller girl's hand and gently led her out into the gently falling snow.

"I think you can! Snow's great to go out and be in." Maka smiled as Crona watched the flakes fall around her, blue/gray eyes wide in fascination. She reached down and ran her fingers through the powder on the ground. Her choppy pink hair was stirred by the chilly wind.

"Happy snowfall Crona."

2/21

53. Future

Sometimes the future scared Kid. He never ever showed it though. Not to Liz or Patti. Not to Maka or Black*Star. Not to anyone, even his father. Kid simply could not comprehend how he was suppose to bring order to an endlessly chaotic world. Kid couldn't even control his own body, and rid himself of these accursed stripes.

When Crona found him sobbing outside the back of Shibusen, Kid's first reaction was to be furious, and then embarrassed. He expected Crona to flee, to stutter and stumble and leave Kid. Crona instead sat down next to the reaper. Not touching Kid, but close enough that if Kid wanted to he could have grazed his fingers down Crona's thigh.

"It's okay." Crona whispered. "I'm scared too."

2/22

54. Health and Healing

Kid was eight-hundred percent sure that Shingami's couldn't get sick. He was an embodiment of death. Germs should be scared of _him_. This was muttered out to a sympathetic Crona. Liz had taken one look at him this morning and fled the room, taking Patti with her. Less than an hour later Crona had been pushed into the Gallows Manor and given strict instruction to care of 'their boyfriend'. Since then Crona (after calling Maka and panically asking for advice) had shoved vitamin C and water down Kid's throat. And was now trying to feed chicken broth to Kid.

"Aren't you worried about catching the plague from me as well?" Kid asked, grumpily.

"No. I think Ragnarok eats it." Crona replied and shoved the spoon in Kid's mouth.

2/23

55. Separation (Spoilers for the manga. Crona is them.)

When Liz gently knocked on the door to Kid's (Well now he was Lord Death, but to Liz he would always be Kid) room, she wasn't surprised when Kid didn't answer. She sighed quietly and entered. It was just as she'd thought. Kid was lost in his own head, staring at the sky. The Death Room had been kept mostly the same since Lord Death had passed. Kid had organised the field of memorial crosses, and repaired the cracks in the ceiling. However the most obvious was that now, despite the time of day, the moon hung in the middle of the sky. Liz shivered as she stood next to her miester. Years later, and it was still creepy, the undulating black mass barely showing the grinning skeleton of the real moon. Kid stared at it with such devotion and hope.

"We'll get Crona back someday Kid." She said gently. Kid looked at her and smiled.

"Oh Liz. Thank you, but you know we won't."

2/24

56. Everything For You (An extremely angsty AU? Crona is a she)

It was the last night of their senior year. Crona wasn't allowed to go to graduation and Kid had hardly had a moment to get away from his father, who couldn't stop talking about how proud he was that his son had gotten into Harvard. Kid was aware how odd his car, a 2013 Mercedes Benz looked parked in front of the squat rundown ranch style house Crona lived in with her mother and step brother. He knocked softly on the door and almost immediately it opened. She'd been waiting in front of it then, waiting to see if he'd come. Crona only opened it part way.

"Ki-d." Her voice told him everything. The 'please be quiet, mother is home and she won't like to see you,' the 'Ragnarok is on the couch and in a mood,' and the 'I can't come with you.'

"Crona. Please." His voice was quiet. Kid reached his fingers through the crack in the door, reaching for her hand. She flinched back, hiding. He struggled with his temper.

"I can't. Please, leave." Crona was crying.

"I would have given up everything for you." Was the last thing Kid ever said to her, slipping away in the dusk.


	9. Chapter 9

Week 9

2/26

57. Slow Down (Continuing from day 47: Perfection)

"Don't you think this is going a little far?" Soul asked struggling under the weight of jewelry boxes he had been handed. Sure one or two had been fine. Nearly fifty was a little much though. "I mean you and Crona only started dating a month ago. It's probably a little soon to be planning an engagement."

"Nonsense Soul." Kid said blithely, closely examining a round cut diamond. "I'm not foolish enough to have someone who is my other symmetrical half have any reason to leave."

"Yeah, thats great really Kid, but I think you need to examine some of the other reason you want to marry Crona. Like, you know, love." Soul pointed out.

2/27

58. Heartfelt Apology (Crona = She. One of the first plot bunnies I had for these two was what a big fight between the two of them would look like. Preview maybe?)

Kid's heart ached to hold Crona in his arms, even as his mind still rebelled.

"I'm s-s-sorry K-kid! I know I'm hysterical! And dramatic, and I make everything about me. I didn't mean to break your vase. I was jus-s-st so upset." Crona sobbed ,tears running down her face, and hands fisted tightly in her sweater. Kid gave into his heart's desire and opened his arms to Crona, who hesitated and then dove into him.

"I'm sorry too, my dearest heart."

"B-b-but Kid! You didn't-"

"I did. I hurt you with what I said. I'm overly critical and I'm harsh. I sometimes try to intellectually abuse with my words and I was wrong to do that to you, Crona." Kid said firmly, hand rubbing into her back.

Her sobs quieted down and she pressed her face into his shoulder, fitting them together like a puzzle.

"Maybe," she whisper hesitantly, "maybe we were both wrong?"

2/28

59. Challenged (Crona is a he. I've become so bad at the 100 words thing. I hope no one minds.)

Crona stood dithering, hands twisting and untwisting. He was in front of fo Gallows Manor, staring at the perfectly symmetrical door knocker. Maka had made it sound so simple, when they had talked about it in her apartment. Go see Kid, ask him to go 'out', and then… then... Crona's eyes widen when he realized there wasn't a third part to his plan. Blushing grey in shame, Crona turned away to leave but the door opened before he could.

"Kid!"

The young reaper looked startled by Crona standing on his porch. "Hello, Crona. Was there something I could do for you?"

Crona awkwardly opened and closed his mouth, before dropping his eyes to the ground and shaking his head.

Kid took a breath and looked behind him. Liz and Patti stood in the doorway, making frantic shooing motions.

"Crona. I was wondering, would you like to accompany me to the library? I have some research that I think you could help me with." The taller boy looked at him in surprise.

"I-I'd be glad to, Kid." Kid smiled, and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

60. Exhaustion (Crona = They/Them)

Private parties at Kid's place were always fun. So long as they stayed confined to the living room, and didn't touch the paintings. Or forget to fold the toilet paper. Or move any of Kid's books. Or really do much of anything. Alright, so maybe it wasn't that fun, but with the help of whiskey anything was possible. Also if they didn't sleep over Maka would have never been able to see Crona curled on their side, blanket haphazardly thrown over them (Probably by Liz) sound asleep. Or see Kid stumble over and press a kiss to their temple before passing out right next to them. Yeah, sometimes parties at Kid's were priceless.

61. Accuracy (Another AU! Crona is xi/xir)

His body told him, yes, yes, yes. Even as his mind screamed No, no, no. This was trouble. He was a good kid, maybe a little eccentric, but he was expected to do the things good kids do. Go to good colleges and get good jobs with good spouses. Not run off with a person with big pretty eyes and beautiful poetry scribbled on loose lined paper. But even as he took Crona's freezing cold and slender hand in his, Kid knew, sometimes things don't work out as you would expect them to.

62. Irregular Orbit

They swirled around each other, trapped like the planets caught in a black hole. Too close and they would fall right in, ripping apart and nothing would escape the event. If they continued they could break hearts, destroy reason and logic with this simple act. They both knew this, either instinctually or consciously. So they both stayed on the edge of the event horizon. Looks that lasted a moment too long, or touches that skirted the edge of appropriate. But it would only take one small bump and they would tumble over, into madness.

63. Cold Embrace (Crona is Xi/Xir)

Crona's body was constantly cold. Xir's blood was primarily iron and other heavy metals, and so did not keep heat very well. It was always a little shocking to touch xir and and feel like xir had been out in subzero temperatures for hours. The first time Kid kissed Crona their tongues tangled in hot and cold. Kids warm hands were spread over xirs back.

"D-do you mind t-that I'm cold?" Crona asked, blue eyes wide, trusting and a little sad.

"No. I'm more than happy to warm you up." Kid purred into xir ear. Xi shivered and moved in closer.

"Then I'm happy to be cold."


	10. Chapter 10

week 10

64. Frost

While it wasn't often, sometimes Death City became cold enough for a thin layer of frost to appear overnight. Crona was staring at the glass panel in xir's room, fascinated by the patterns the ice made. Xi reached out and placed xir hand on the glass, watching as it fogged.

"Crona?" Kids voice came from beyond the door. Crona yelped and jumped back from the window, rubbing xir hand on the fabric of xir dress.

"S-sorry! Come in."

Kid entered. "Are you ready? It's almost time for class."

"Yes. I was just looking at the window." Crona pointed.

"Ah! Crona, your window is unbalanced. There is a hand print on the right side but not the left." Kid exclaimed. He quickly went over and pressed his hand next to where Crona's hand been. "There." He fastidiously wiped his hands. "Balance is restored." Crona smiled at Kid's antics.

"Thank you Kid."

65. A Moment in Time (Crona = Xi/Xir. Crona's teacup talk is borrowed from Hannibal.)

They were simply sitting in Kid's kitchen when it happened. Crona was fidgeting with zir cup, tipping it on it and rolling it back and forth. "Sometimes, I drop a teacup." Zi rolled it to the edge of the table, making Kid tense, but didn't drop it off. "Somehow I always expect it to repair itself and I'm disappointed in it when it doesn't." Kid righted the teacup in Crona's hands. It sat on the steady surface of the table.

"Well perhaps someday the cup will come together." Kid suggested. Then gently took one of Crona's hands and kissed it.

66. Dangerous Territory (Crona is Xi/Xir. Continues from yesterday, day 65.)

"Kid." Crona breathed out shakily. "N-no. You can't." Xi tried to pull xir hand away, but Kid kept it between his own, rubbing it between them like he was trying to warm it up.

"I think that's for me to decide isn't it? What I can and can't do?" Kid retorted, golden gaze staring into Crona's. He kissed the captured hand again. Crona frantically shook xir head.

"This is too dangerous." Crona bit xir lip and looked away in shame. "I'll hurt you, you know." Kid put his hands on xir face, forcing Crona to look at him.

"I'm a difficult person to hurt Crona."

67. Boundaries (Continues from day 66 and day 65. Crona = xir)

"Tell me this is alright. I won't push you over your boundaries." Kid's breath ghosted over Crona's lips. Crona trembled and closed xir eyes, nodding.

"Tell me. Say it out loud." Kid requested insistently. He watched as Crona worried xir bottom lip with xir teeth and was envious. That should be his place, biting that lower lip.

"Y-y-y-y-" Crona stuttered like a scratched record. Xi swallowed and tried again. "Y-es. K-kiss me. Please." Kid smiled in relief and pressed his lips to Crona's, aligning them perfectly. Crona squeaked in astonishment, letting the sound die off into a quiet moan.

68. Unsettling Revelations (Crona is a She. Continues from day 38: Burning)

Kid carefully opened the cell door, the small beam of light falling across the vivid blue eyes of the prisoner. Carefully he crept into small and stale room. The witch never took her eyes off him, simply curling closer on herself as he came closer.

"Crona." He whispered to her, her flinch surprising him. "Please if you just confess your sins to my father, you will be absolved and be allowed into heaven." Kid had come here everyday for the past month, pleading with the girl to save her own soul. Crona mutely shook her head, tears trailing down her face.

"It says that liars are allowed into heaven either." She croaked, her lips bleeding. Kid was taken aback. Usually their conversations were oneway.

"What do you mean Crona?"

"If I tell your father I'm not a witch, then I'll just be a liar."

69. Shattered (lol 69. NSFW! Another preview of Fear and Desire. Crona is a she.)

Kid's struggling to keep his mind from falling prey to his primal needs, the urge to gorge himself on Crona is nearly unbearable. The Alpha Rut is upon him so strongly that he shakes, fingers trembling as they skate over her naked body. He wants to see her come apart under his hands, to take her to the brink and guide her over. Crona's struggling to stay still, her hands pressed over her mouth in desperation. Kid pried them away, kissing her cheek tenderly. "You have to tell me if I hurt you, please." He whispers to her. At Crona's hesitant nod, Kid takes a deep breath and lets his hands wander to between her legs.

70. Bitter Silence (Post Anime. Crona = He.)

After the high of realizing they had survived the fight with the Kishin and Asura was dead Kid finally had the realization.

Crona had betrayed them.

Betrayed Maka, Miss Marie, the DWMA and his father's trust.

Maka might have forgiven the black blooded miester but Kid was furious. Kid refused to stay in the same room with Crona, ignoring Maka's increasing irritation and Liz's disapproval. He wouldn't talk to Crona, or even look at him. He couldn't quite pin down if he was angry with the betrayal or if he was annoyed with himself for trusting Crona in the first place.


End file.
